


The Butterflies You Give Me Are Making Me Nauseous

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Pining, is there actually a plot..literally have no idea what words are, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamaguchi confesses due to a misunderstanding between him and Tsukishima.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	The Butterflies You Give Me Are Making Me Nauseous

They're sitting at their favorite table in the library. Yamaguchi can't help but stifle a small smile at that. _Their_ favorite table; Something so small yet so special. 

On sunny days like this, usually they'd be in the gym. Tsukishima would spend hours pretending he hates playing volleyball, with everyone trying their best to act like they don't see Kageyama drilling heart eyes into the back of Hinata’s head. 

But on this particular day, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are in their own special spot. They’re studying...something. Yamaguchi hasn't been paying attention.

Their team had recently lost another practice match. Yamaguchi _knew_ it was illogical to blame it all on himself. Still, maybe if he was more assertive, a bit more like Daichi was, then maybe they would have done better. 

Afterwards, they had gone out to buy meat buns as usual. Hinata and Kageyama always said things like this. So why was it that on this particular day, it had to sting so much? 

——

“Hey Yamaguchi, you weren’t doing your best today, were you? No way you could have been!” Hinata’s voice echoed through the empty streets, startling the crows nearby. Yamaguchi averted his eyes quickly, attempting to run away before Hinata could ask him the dreaded question. 

“Oy, Yamaguchi, why are you running. What, or should I say who were you thinking about?” Hinata dragged himself away from where he was draped over Kageyama’s shoulders, sauntering over to Yamaguchi like a cat that was about to catch a mouse. 

Yamaguchi felt sweat drip down his back. 

Hinata let a sleazy look crawl its way onto his face,”Were your thoughts occupied by the blond beauty of our team? The beanstalk to your Jack, the salt to your pepper, the stripes to your Molten volleyball?”

Tsukishima was walking just a bit ahead of them; Hinata always spoke loud enough for the entire world to hear, and Tsukishima definitely heard the question. Would it be more suspicious to not answer?

“I—“

Kageyama interrupted Yamaguchi before he could (probably) make a fool of himself. “Dumbass! Why would Yamaguchi have a crush on someone like that? Unlike you, he doesn't have shit for brains. He's much more responsible than that.” Somehow, Kageyama managed to build Yamaguchi up only to break him down again. 

Ah, Kageyama Tobio who most definitely had the worst crush on his tinier counterpart. How disappointed you would be if you knew the truth! 

Of course Yamaguchi couldn’t have a crush. He had responsibilities. Not to mention, Tsukishima would never be attracted to him like that. 

——-

Even worse, hes roped Tsukishima into helping him study because his grades had been slipping. Yet here he is not paying any attention to him. Which, that in itself is a crime. 

“You’re suspiciously quiet today, Tadashi.” Tsukishima’s eyes are still trained on his textbook. Rather than answer, Yamaguchi stays focused on the spot where Tsukishima’s glasses distort the side of his face. “Are you even listening? Then you have the absolute gall to complain to me about your English grade?” Tsukishima tsks at him, packing away his things. 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi’s gives him an embarrassed smile,”You know how it is, I can't remember the last time I had more than two hours of sleep.” He begins putting his books and pens away as well, knowing they won't be getting much done anymore. 

Tsukishima eyes him dubiously, a hint of concern on his face. Yamaguchi did his best to avoid eye contact; Tsukishima does not in fact “know how it is”. He’s a model student; Yes, he does study at times, but most of these things come naturally to him. He doesn’t lose sleep over idiotic things like this.

“If you’re struggling to keep up with volleyball and school, you know I’ll be there to help you, Tadashi. Why won’t you let me—“ Yamaguchi stood up abruptly, briskly walking towards the library doors. Tsukishima got up with him, continuing what Yamaguchi has heard countless times, ”Why won't you let me help you, Tadashi? It’s okay to ask for some fucking help. I get you have this complicated, I don’t know.. ‘I must be _stiff_ and absolutely _unmoveable_ despite everyone seeing right through me’ thing going on but you know I can see right through that.” Tsukishima stood in his way, blocking his path.

Yamaguchi didn't know what to do at this point. He was right...wasn’t he? Tsukishima always did know him best. Even when he plastered a fake smile on his face and laughed away the harmless jabs his teammates threw at him. They didn’t mean anything by them. Why couldn’t he get over it? 

“Tsukki...let’s drop this, yeah?” Yamaguchi gave him a tired smile, and made to go around him. Tsukishima grabbed his wrist as Yamaguchi walked past him. His eyebrows were furrowed, a look in his eyes that Yamaguchi couldn’t quite place. 

“Tadashi.” 

“Tsukki!”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him, and gripped his wrist a bit tighter. “Do I really look that stupid to you, Tadashi? Do you think I don’t _know_ you?” Tsukishima didn’t mention that he couldn't help but glance at Yamaguchi during their practices. Well..if a glance lasted minutes at a time. 

Yamaguchi steeled himself for what Tsukishima was about to say. Surely, he couldn't have figured it out. Surely, he couldn’t know that Yamaguchi had an unholy, overwhelming, sleep depriving, literal wormhole of a crush on him. Right? 

Wait. If he says it first, then Tsukishima won't be able to hurt him! Yamaguchi ignored the trash logic and barraged on anyway, ignoring every single thought he has ever had in his 16 short and miserable years of living. 

“Tsukki..I know you’ve figured it out. I just can't help it though. If I could control my feelings then I _would_ . You know how I get!” Yamaguchi ripped his wrist out of Tsukishima’s hand, desperately trying not to bring attention to his watering eyes. “I _know_ you don’t feel the same about me. I know you think relationships are a waste of time, or.. I don't know...For plebians.” 

Tsukishima looked at him with the gaze of a child, confusion and a growing presence of horrified shock making its way onto his face. He actually looked even cuter like this. “Tadashi...what are you saying?”

Oh no. 

“I’m—“ Yamaguchi fumbled for words. What could he do now but continue? He bundled up his fists and puffed out his chest, dismissing the tears that were now flowing freely. “I’m _saying_ that I’m in love with you. Like a fool! A blundering freckled fool! A fool who likes the way your eyes curve when you smile, or the way you let your guard down when we hang out together— Or, or..” His face began to heat up, though Yamaguchi is sure that his ears had long abandoned the fight. “I just... I like you, Tsukki.”

You see, Tsukishima does not get flustered very easily. Even when this is accomplished, it’s hard to tell. Yamaguchi watches as a dusting of pink begins on his cheeks, then slowly makes its way down Tsukki’s neck and coats his ears. He looked like a beet. The sight wasn’t very attractive, but Yamaguchi loved it anyway. It was.. endearing. 

Tsukishima’s mouth opened and closed, he looked like he wanted to say something, but the words weren’t there. A determined look made its way onto his face, and before Yamaguchi knew it, Tsukishima’s lips were on his. 

In the books he’d read, there were always sparks, and fireworks, and magic that exploded behind the characters eyelids the moment their lips touched. In other books he’d read, that concept was made fun of. Yamaguchi is proud to say that he did in fact feel those fireworks. A wave of happiness washed over him, but before he could fully enjoy it, Tsukishima pulled away. 

A panicked look enveloped his face, eyes scanning Yamaguchi’s face hurriedly. “Did I read this wrong, weren’t we … you know. Confessing? Revealing our feelings..and things.”

Oh! He’d forgotten to kiss back. 

Even more flames raced up his face, “I- no! Yes! Uh I mean, we were!” His hands waved rapidly in placating gestures, the whole thing being very awkward. Yamaguchi had never been more mortified in his entire life.

Yet..this type of confession was very fitting for the two of them, wasn’t it. He couldn’t help but let a selfish smile creep up on his face. 

Maybe there was no need to change anything after all.


End file.
